


Fear and Fun and Probably Also Sex Will Work Its Way in Eventually

by JoyHeart



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crack, Fear, Fun, Ghosts, Halloween, Humour, Kinda, M/M, Mischief, Sex, Supernatural - Freeform, dubcon, fear&fun, join forces, tricksy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyHeart/pseuds/JoyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost was having an average night when Pitch stops by and reminds him it's Halloween. After some convincing, the two go off scaring children for a while and later probably have sex because I felt like writing a bit of smut since I haven't in ages and then it got a bit cracky. Please enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear and Fun and Probably Also Sex Will Work Its Way in Eventually

It was a crisp, cool fall evening, the time of the season where the leaves that had been changing were just beginning to fall and a few barren trees already littered the landscape. A soft mist hung about the empty branches as frost crept along the bark and small puddles of water were covered in a glaze of ice.

 

The source of the ice, of course, was the mischievous ice spirit and guardian of fun, Jack Frost, whom at that moment was letting out a cackle of laughter as the wind danced him from tree to tree, his staff hitting each on his way and sending spirals of ice glistening across them in patterns that would seem magical even to those who thought they were caused by mundane means.

 

After a while though, Jack stopped to catch his breath and nestled on to one of the barren trees, perched like a bird and looking fondly at his handiwork. It had been less than a year since his guardianship and he was feeling surges of energy from his believers as they looked out their windows and thought of him when they saw frost trails on the glass marking the season.

 

Still, despite his overall happiness, the light fog and darkening sky were starting to settle into Jack's bones a little too strongly and he found himself fighting back a shiver. He knew it wasn't the cold, he couldn't possibly feel cold. No, this shiver came from the feeling that he was being watched.

 

"Hey!" Jack shouted into the gloom, "Is anyone out there? Show yourself!" Out of habit, Jack held his staff quickly in front of him as a means to defend if it came to that, or if anyone was around at all, presuming he wasn't imagining things.

 

He wasn't.

 

“Show myself?” the voice seemed to echo eerily out of the darkness around him, and Jack spun where he stood, peering blindly into the mist as a shiver ran down his spine. “But Jack, you know how I work, there is far more to fear in what you don't see than what you do...”

 

“Pitch? Pitch Black?” Jack suddenly snorted as he realized and his posture changed completely, swinging his staff to hook onto the tree branch and used it to jump safely to the ground where he leaned against the tree trunk. “Seriously? You should have kept your mouth shut. Kind of ruins the fear when I know it's just you.”

 

There seemed to be a rippling in the air as a tall, lean figure with grey skin and golden eyes materialized a few feet from Jack. He did not look pleased, to say the least. “What on earth do you mean it ruins the fear when you know it's me? I _am_ fear!”

 

Jack rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but I, well, _we_ beat you already. Last Easter, remember? Actually, you could say the children beat you, and sorry to inform you but being beaten by a bunch of kids doesn't really make you scary. No offence.”

 

Pitch's eye twitched. “And how, exactly, is that not offensive?”

 

Jack shrugged. “Anyway, what brings you out here? No one's heard from you in months, last we saw you'd fallen powerless down into your creepy cave of cages when your My Little Shadow Ponies decided to bite you.”

 

Pitch huffed, looking rather sullen. “Well unfortunately it took me longer than anticipated to recover myself, given that spring had been around the corner and my powers tend to weaken in the summer months, too much daylight, I'm sure you have similar problems...”

 

Jack winced, shrugging again and shuffling his foot against the ground, letting trails of ice move out from where he touched. “Well yeah, summer isn't really my time of the year, but I spent most of this one up with North in his workshop, so it wasn't so bad. Plus I spent a few weeks on the south coast of Australia, gave those kids a blizzard to remember! But uh, yeah I get it.”

 

Pitch hummed, pacing across to a tree and seemed to be inspecting the etchings of the bark. “You didn't visit Antarctica? Such a shame, it's lovely that time of year. No one to scare but penguins of course, but the atmosphere of sheer darkness is truly spectacular-”

 

“Nah,” Jack cut Pitch off quickly, “Too dark for me. I might like the cold, but you can't have as much fun if you can't see anything.” He didn't add that Antarctica still held bad memories too fresh in his mind. Sure, he did like visiting that continent now and then, one big winter wonderland to shape as he wanted without major repercussions, but now there was a certain sharp sculpture of ice and shadows marking where his staff had been snapped and he'd felt the most helpless he ever had in his life. Betrayed and almost completely alone. It wasn't something he was ready to revisit.

 

However, Jack's flippant remark made the Boogeyman chuckle. “Oh, I think you'd be surprised _Jackie..._ ”

 

Jack frowned slightly, now looking a little more warily at his visitor, holding his staff a touch closer to his chest. “Uh huh... well nice as this little chat has been, you still haven't really explained what you're doing out here _now_. I mean, around me. Still not planning to switch sides you know.”

 

Pitch rolled his eyes, taking care to inspect his nails. “I'm well aware, you made yourself _most_ clear on our last meeting. Actually,” his eyes flickered to meet Jack's, “This is an unfortunate coincidence. I was actually on my way to terrify little children using a night such as this to seek _candy_ of all things...”

 

A look of confusion passed over Jack's face. Pitch scoffed.

 

“I realize you haven't had much mutual social interaction until recently, but surely you know about _Halloween,_ Jack.”

 

“Oh, OH!” Jack shook his head and laughed, planting his staff in the dirt as he grinned and jumped up to perch on it. “I can't believe I forgot! I love Halloween! All the kids dressed up running around, pulling pranks, and who doesn't like candy? Nothing but fun... huh, I guess as Guardian of Fun, I should get out there and make sure things are up to par?” Jack scratched the back of his neck, suddenly unsure of himself. Pitch raised an eyebrow.

 

“All about fun? I hardly think so. Children daring each other to enter haunted houses, wandering streets in the dark, monsters and ghosts at every turn and shadows, horror movies... surely if I have a day of the year Halloween is mine. A day to celebrate fear, and therefore, me. Well, to be honest having fear celebrated isn't exactly my ideal scenario but given recent events I will have to take what I can get. Admittedly it's the one day of the year I can get most children to see me, even some older humans. Now that's something I doubt you're familiar with. It's something of a thrill when an adult can see you, I must admit.”

 

Jack rolled his eyes now, jumping back to the ground. “Well, that's something I guess. Anyway, love to stick around and chat all night like a slumber party but I kind of want to get in on the spirit of the holiday soooo...”

 

With that, Jack leapt into the sky and caught the wind, sailing out of the forest and through the sky, heading toward the town of Burgess as it was directly next to the trees he had been playing in that evening. It would be exciting, too, to be able to finally spend Halloween with children who believed in him- who could _see_ him. However, as he approached the houses of the suburban neighbourhood where Jamie and his friends lived, he saw Pitch riding next to him through the sky on a Nightmare. Admittedly this gave Jack some pause.

 

“I thought those all turned against you?”

 

Pitch sighed, stroking a hand through the sandy mane before grabbing it and giving it a yank. The horse shrieked loudly and a number of people below looked up with expressions of fright, though they could not see Pitch in the dark void of the night sky. “Yes,” Pitch said in a hiss, “They were rather... unruly for a time but I got them back in line.”

 

“Oh. So um, any particular reason you're following me around? Or why you popped up here to begin with?”

 

“It may have slipped your mind since the hole was covered up when I fell through, but the entrance to my domain is in the same forest as your beloved pond. And I was wondering if you might be interested in a, ah, a friendly co-operation tonight?”

 

“Seriously? This again? I'm not joining you in scaring little kids, Pitch.”

 

“But it's Halloween, Jack! Cold and dark go well together any time, but on this night I believe fear and fun become one and the same. I'll grant you it took some time for me to come to that conclusion but really, I doubt any of the guardians can appreciate your centre as I do. And I know you've always been one for mischief at least...”

 

“No! Go away, Pitch! There's millions of towns and cities out there, no reason to get your greasy hands all over mine!”

 

Pitch laughed, a high, cold sound. “Oh is that how it is, Jackie? You don't care if the rest of the children in the world are scared half to death as long as your precious believers have a good time?”

 

Jack stopped, hopping onto a nearby roof and glared back at Pitch. “That's not what I meant and you know it!”

 

“I'll give you a choice, Jack,” Pitch grinned, “Either you and I work together and scare the children of Burgess silly and I then allow you to comfort them and make it 'fun'... or I go to the next town over as you seem to want and scare the children of that town so deeply they will be scarred into adulthood with nightmares that never end.”

 

Jack's jaw dropped over, then his cheeks lit up blue in anger. “You- I won't let- I'll stop you!” he sputtered. Pitch shrugged.

 

“Maybe, but if you spend all night chasing me away from children who are trying to scare each other anyway, you're not going to enjoy yourself very much- I'll make sure of it.”

 

The two spirits stared each other down, Pitch with a smirk and Jack with a glare, until finally a minute passed and Jack frowned, his battle stance relaxing and finally he scowled and thrust a hand out in front of him. “Fine. One night, I'll help you scare the kids provided it isn't too badly and they have fun after. Deal?”

 

Pitch chuckled, clasping Jack's hand in his own. “My dear boy, I'd have it no other way.”

 

Jack couldn't help but feel as though he may have made a mistake.

 

 

 

He suspected this more when he found himself in the bushes outside a house decked out in fake spider webs, flickering lights and very realistic skeletons swinging from the porch. Some adults really got into the spirit of this holiday, and this was one of those houses that every child wants desperately to go to but only the older ones can work up the nerve. Even then it's an ordeal to go through, as voices whisper from tape recorders in the bushes and the doormat screams when you step on it. The older couple who answered the door was decked out as zombies and even grunted when they threw candy in the kids' pillow cases and pumpkin shaped plastic buckets.

 

Jack knew every detail of this house's operation because he and Pitch had watched six small groups of children run up to the doorbell already, shrieking and laughing all the way. Interesting at first, but Jack was starting to get a little bored of it.

 

“Any particular reason we're just creeping out in the bushes?”

 

“Ssh, Jack, patience is a virtue.”

 

“But this is boring!” Jack hissed.

 

“Well unfortunately since SOMEONE sent me down a hole to be tortured by nightmares earlier this year I need to hear some screaming to give me a bit of extra power! We'll get to it!” Pitch groused. Jack rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh yeah, I'm SO sorry about that, it's not as though you tried to take over the world or anything. OH WAIT.”

 

“Actually, I would think you'd be grateful I tried to take over, if I hadn't made my move you wouldn't be a guardian, the other guardians would never have given you the time of day and you'd still be miserably floating around on breezes without your name even breathed by a single child in the world. So I would suggest you think about that before you act so high and mighty, you benefited from that fight, you can't possibly wish I hadn't tried at least.”

 

Jack didn't really have anything to say to that, so sat quietly a little longer until Pitch finally nodded after a particularly small girl, who was being dragged whilst protesting to the house by her laughing older sister, burst into tears and ran away. Jack felt bad for the kid, but would be lying to say he wasn't relieved Pitch seemed to be charged up enough and grabbed Jack's arm to pull them out of the bushes and into the shadows beside the house.

 

“Now, as a quick demonstration of what to expect tonight...” Pitch directed Jack's sceptical attention to shadows that were creeping out across the ground toward the older sister who was still laughing and teasing the younger. The shadows amassed themselves behind the younger girl, dressed as a princess, into a towering monster looking vaguely like an alligator. The older sister's eyes bulged and she let out a loud scream, as soon as she'd done so the shadow dissolved. The princess looked behind her, saw nothing, and when she turned back her older sister was white as a sheet. The princess looked more confused than happy about her sister's fright however.

 

Jack thought for a minute, then smirked slightly and slipping closer, noticed by neither girl, blew a patch of ice behind the older sister who upon stumbling backwards slipped and fell on her rear and this was what made the princess burst into happy giggles.

 

Jack grinned and the princess gasped as she suddenly looked straight at him. “J-Jack Frost?” she asked quietly.

 

With a quick nod, Jack flew down to ruffle her hair with a breeze before flying off back to the shadows where Pitch waited, looking rather exhilarated.

 

“Wow I... I had no idea I could get believers just doing that! Well, I have done that before, probably because I'm a guardian now it's a bit easier but... still! Did you see that? One new believer!”

 

Pitch stood quietly for a moment. “Yes,” he finally said, a bit tensely, “I saw.”

 

Jack snorted, “What, being a sour puss because they can't see you too?”

 

Pitch glared. “I would have thought that of all people, you wouldn't be one to make fun of someone for not being seen.”

 

The frost spirit had the decency to look a bit uncomfortable and saw fit to change the subject. “So, er, I assume you have some kind of plan then, if you need me to be a part of it?”

 

“Need you? Oh, I don't need you Jackie, I'm merely inviting you along so you'll feel more hm... important? Yes, now let's move on, shall we?”

 

“Well if you don't need me then- HEY!” Jack struggled, but Pitch still dragged him along into the shadow and to the frost spirit's alarm he found himself temporarily blinded as a smothering sensation covered his whole body. A moment later when he found himself in a different part of the town entirely next a familiar group of kids headed by an enthusiastic Jamie dressed as a pirate, Jack realized he now knew how it felt to travel via shadow teleportation. He couldn't say he was fond of it.

 

Then it fully registered that, not only was Pitch planning on scaring children in Burgess, but was also planning on scaring the children who were his most devoted believers. And he wanted Jack to help him to do it.

 

“Oh no, oh no no no no no, I am NOT a part of this,” Jack shook his head frantically, backing up quickly into the air but let out a yelp as a tendril of shadow looped around his ankle and yanked him sharply back to earth. Jamie and the others paused for a moment, but then continued down the street, talking and laughing. Jack would have warned them of what awaited them had Pitch not quickly slapped long fingers over his mouth and hushed him.

 

That lasted until Pitch let out his own yelp as fierce biting cold burst through his fingers and he forced himself to let go. The children notably did not turn at Pitch's exclamation.

 

“That was uncalled for.”

 

“Well I think it was,” Jack muttered, wiping his mouth where Pitch had touched. “Anyway, leave Jamie alone!”

 

“Oh get over yourself, you know perfectly well fear can be fun. I don't know why I'm not allowed to make him jump at a shadow while you can send him out into traffic on a sled. Arguably, I'm the safer of the two of us. My powers can make a child wet their bed and your powers can make them freeze to death in a snowbank if you felt so inclined. So which of us is more dangerous? Regardless, that has nothing to do with the moment. I just want to do my job, and you can help by doing yours. Don't be difficult.”

 

“I'll show you... difficult.”

 

“Brilliant comeback,” Pitch said scathingly, turning his attention back to the children who had moved halfway down the street by now. “Now, if you'll listen to me for a moment I'll explain... approximately what is going to happen.”

 

“Approximately?”

 

“Well I wouldn't want to give away the surprise entirely, otherwise what's the fun for you?”

 

“Fine just... what do you want me to do then?”

 

Pitch smirked and quickly explained. Jack's lips thinned, though he had to admit, it DID sound like fun. He'd just rather be doing it to, say, Bunnymund as opposed to Jamie and his friends.

 

So the two crept up upon the group of schoolchildren, Pitch lurking behind a tall leafless tree while Jack quietly iced the sidewalk behind the group and sent chills up their collective spines.

 

“Urg, um, Jamie? Is it just me or does it seem, uh...” the short kid with blond hair and huge glasses slunk closer to Jamie's side.

 

“Scarier? All of a sudden?” the tall girl with short brown hair shivered and Jack suddenly wished he'd bothered to learn more of their names. After all, North knew the name of every child in the world and Jack only had a handful of believers, he should really be making more of an effort really.

 

“Oh, it's just cold you guys,” Jamie laughed, and Jack felt a spark of power fill his chest. He grinned. “Hey! Do you think maybe Jack's come back?” The boy looked so excited and Jack was very, very tempted to reveal himself but all words of greeting died in his throat when he saw what was being conducted on the sidewalk in front of the kids clutching pillow cases full of candy.

 

Pitch had said he would merely chase the kids back into Jack's ice so Jack could send them sliding and shivering away while pursued. Pitch had not expressed exactly what would be doing the chasing. Every shadow in every streetlamp, every gap between houses, every darkness behind the needles of a pine tree seemed to writhe and shudder in the night wind like a mirage, causing the children to give pause and even the smile of Jamie's face slowly slid off as the shadows began to mimic liquid as they flowed like watered down molasses out of its hiding places, breaching up into towering, tall, thin figures with long dark snatching hands and faceless heads that still seemed to stare down the children with gaping maws. A sound of loud static filled the air suddenly and Jack along with the children covered their ears. But as the figures suddenly began to glide and rush toward the children and they screamed, running onto the ice and falling into a slide Jack was forced to wrench his hands away and grip his staff to follow them, icing the path ahead so they could keep sliding away from the shadows that seemed to do nothing but grow closer the faster they went.

 

“DAMN IT PITCH!” Jack yelled, believing this to be far past what was necessary to scare the children.

 

“JACK!” Jamie shouted and Jack quickly looked at his first believer, suddenly smiling wide again, “You're saving us! Wait, is Pitch back? Do we need to save the-ah!”

 

Jack winced as, because he was distracted by Jamie's exclamation, he had accidentally sent all the kids sliding into a huge pile of freshly raked leaves. Cheeks burning blue, Jack shook his head and landed in between the children and the shadows, only to find the shadows vanish entirely as soon as he'd done so, parting to reveal Pitch Black striding toward him with a raised eyebrow. He then glanced behind Jack at the children who, to Jack's surprise as he too glanced back, were now staring at Pitch with wide eyes.

 

“Jack... Jack he's back,” Jamie whispered and Jack nodded, slowly. “Does he um... does he rule Halloween, then? I mean that would make sense, since he's the Boogeyman, right?”

 

“I, uh, sure,” Jack said with a slight frown.

 

“And they can see me again. I suppose I've regained your fear then?” Pitch asked, managing to sound bored even though Jack knew that in his place Jack would be far more shocked and and overjoyed to be seen by human children under any circumstance.

 

“I-I'm not afraid!” Cupcake attested, though looking a little reluctant, picking at one of her pink mittens. “Uh, well, not right now but...”

 

“Well it's Halloween!” Jamie shouted, suddenly looking excited again, “So we're supposed to be scared! It's okay for tonight, I think, as long as Pitch isn't trying to take over the world again.” Jamie blinked and then stared up at Jack a little nervously. “He's not... right?”

 

“Er, I don't _think_ so,” Jack said, looking to Pitch who had rolled his eyes again.

 

“Obviously not, it will take more than a few months to come up with a new plan to do away with you guardians... in the meantime, I plan to satisfy myself with gathering believers again. Which I believe Jack was helping me with?” Pitch grinned at Jack and the frost spirit winced.

 

“What? No way Jack's helping you!” Jamie's black friend... god, Jack REALLY needed to learn their names.

 

“Er, well, mostly I'm just keeping an eye on things,” Jack shrugged it off but he felt uncomfortable, was he helping Pitch gain believers? What would that do to the Boogeyman to suddenly have a such of power like that?

 

“Jack, aren't you going to stay? Oh! Can you make it a snow day?!” Jamie looked thrilled with the idea and Jack snorted, but had to shake his head.

 

“No snow days until middle of November scheduled, but I'll aim for giving you an extra day off Thanksgiving weekend okay? Just for now though...” Closing his eyes, Jack pointed to the sky with his staff and clouds gathered, a light snow beginning to fall and then harder, blanketing the area around them in white. The children screamed in delight.

 

“Should you really be bringing winter so early, Jack?” Pitch hummed and Jack smirked.

 

“Give me some credit, I'm not going to mess with global weather patterns or anything. It's only snowing from here to the end of the block and it'll stop in about ten minutes.” He turned to the kids, “Hear that? And it'll melt by tomorrow night, so get your snowball fight in while you've got the chance! Sorry to say it, but I made a deal, so I kind of have to stick with Pitch for tonight. I'll try to come by in the next week though to visit, or you can come find me tomorrow, alright? I'll be in the tall pine tree by Burgess Pond, feel free to wake me if I'm sleeping!”

 

“Alright!” came the chorus from the kids, laughing and having fun. Jack positively glowed from the power that offered him, but a set of grey fingers closed around his upper arm and Jack could only sigh as Pitch dragged him off into the darkness again.

 

 

 

It was around midnight that Pitch finally led Jack into the woods again. It had been a night full of scaring youths and while Jack was thrilled to act as saviour to the children and gain more believers in his town of Burgess, he couldn't ignore that Pitch had gained followers and power as well. In fact, Pitch even seemed to have gained height over the course of the evening. Jack had to admit that it was rather disconcerting to have begun the night almost eye level with the Boogeyman and now was stuck looking at his chest. Yet somehow the change had been so gradual he hadn't noticed while it was happening and only could tell when he actually thought about it.

 

“So, I'm pretty sure all the kids have gone home now to gorge on candy. Can I leave now?” Jack asked, not wanting to admit that walking into a cold forest in the dark of midnight with the Boogeyman himself was actually, maybe, scaring him. Just a touch. A smidgeon.

 

“Oh no _Jackie_ I sense that there's still at least three more humans to scare out here tonight... four... oh _five_ , how nice.”

 

“Out here? In um... in the forest? Are they out on a dare or something?”

 

“I would imagine that's likely, though I can't be sure offhand... I only can sense that they are here and shaking in creeping fright, and soon I'll have them screaming. Oh... oh is that what they're afraid of? How interesting...”

 

“What? Oh yeah, you're doing that 'knowing the fear' mojo thingy.” Jack shifted his weight from foot to foot, itching to jump into the air again.

 

“... Your ability to term things astounds me. But yes, essentially. I can sense their fear and actually I think you might find it interesting.”

 

“What makes you think that?”

 

“Mostly because they appear to be afraid of _you_ , Jackie.”

 

“What?” Jack stumbled over a branch, “Me? Why are they afraid of me? Why do they even know who I am? And where are they?” His head began twisting around trying to peer into the darkness, but the dark ground of fallen leaves did nothing to reflect light and he was rather blind save for a high crescent moon.

 

“Well, to be honest I'm rather inferring that it's you, they aren't so much afraid of the winter spirit Jack Frost as they are of a ghostly boy who drowned in your lake hundreds of years ago and I only presume that's you. Apparently despite not being seen, your laugh has been heard around here on Halloween every few years. They say it was they night you died but I doubt that's true.”

 

Jack stared at Pitch. “Well, it's not, I died during the day for one thing and I'm pretty sure it was in early March. But... how would that be possible that they could hear me?”

 

“Halloween is a night of fear for a reason, it's one of the days of the year where the hum between plains of existence thins and we become more easily seen. Easter, Christmas, are other such times and the reason believers are best gathered on these days. I'd imagine that it is because you barely existed these past centuries, barely your name on a single person's lips, that they could only hear a whispering gasp of your voice even on this night. But _now_ I think we could have more fun with this.”

 

Jack wasn't sure he liked the sound of that. “Um, as guardian of fun, I'm going to have to disagree with that statement.”

 

“Oh don't be a... what's it called? Ah yes, a stick in the mud. They're teenagers anyway, no one cares about scaring teenagers. I mean, just look at them!” Gesturing through the trees, Pitch looked triumphant as Jack saw three boys around 16 shuffling through the woods with two girls around the same age behind them. It was obvious the guys were trying to act cool but Jack could see their faces when they peered off into the dark. They might be laughing awkwardly at each others jokes, but they were terrified. Terrified of Jack? The frost spirit could hardly believe that.

 

“Um, Luke, I don't think I want to do this anymore...” one of the girls said nervously.

 

The tallest boy snorted. “Don't be such a girl.”

 

“I am a girl, and my gender is not an insult! That said, this is stupid, there's probably wolves out here or something...”

 

“Well actually,” the other girl ventured, “I think it's unlikely for wolves to attack the five of us, they're actually rather shy.”

 

“Whatever,” the shortest boy muttered, his hands shoved deep in his pockets, “Hey Emily, wasn't this your idea in the first place?”

 

The first girl frowned. “Well, yeah, but you all agreed and... well when I say it's a bad idea I'm just saying I had a bad idea... I mean it just seemed cool at first but my dad told me when he was a kid he came down here and nearly got attacked by a hobo so...”

 

“Seriously?” Luke shook his head. “Whatever, we're just going to get to the pond, break out Dan's pot stash and have a good time alright? There's no killer hobos or wolves, just... relax okay?”

 

From their hiding place, Jack nibbled on the inside of his cheek. “Well... I guess if we're just scaring them... what did you want to do exactly?”

 

“Oh, well first we're going to wait for them to start smoking as that way they might be able to write off what occurs as a hallucination of some sort. If anything that might turn a few off doing it in the future.”

 

Jack blinked. “You don't approve of pot smoking?”

 

“It smells disgusting and if they're doing it in this forest it could always waft down into my lair. Best to put a stop to it if possible.”

 

Jack smirked suddenly, “I guess, since it's for a good cause, I have no reason to feel guilty about helping you out then?”

 

“You had no reason to feel guilty to start with, I honestly have done nothing outside my assigned jurisdiction all night so far.”

 

“So far?”

 

“Now then, regarding the plan...”

 

Pitch spoke. Jack listened, and finally had to grin. He had to admit... he was starting to get into this whole 'fear is fun' thing. Well, he had to admit it to himself anyway. No way he would be admitting it to anyone else.

 

A good twenty minutes after midnight, though according to Pitch it still counted as Halloween night until 4am at least, the teens were high as kites on the edge of the pond and now daring each other to jump in to feel how cold it was. Jack looked at Pitch with wide eyes.

 

“Are they kidding? They could actually drown like that!”

 

“Yes, which is why inspiring fear in them is important. Now go and stop them!”

 

Jack looked a little unsure, but nodded at last and dove under the water surface. Though he couldn't see it now, the teens eyes had all turned to where the splash had been heard and were now whimpering as a paper-thin layer of frosted ice began to work its way across the surface of the still water, stopping at the edge of the shore.

 

“Luke...” the girl whispered, reaching out and grabbing the boy's hand, pupils blown wide.

 

“Um, is everyone seeing this?” Dan asked nervously.

 

Here Pitch chose to let loose a loud howl and Emily squeaked, turning round in a circle to look for wolves who she was no longer so sure would be shy.

 

At that moment, a crack appeared in the centre of the ice and up came a frozen looking body, drifting up to the sky as he had 300 years ago to a full moon, though this moon was quickly getting obscured by clouds and the temperature dropped significantly.

 

“OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!”

 

“Ow! Luke, you're right next to my ear! Quit squealing!”

 

The floating boy suddenly was pulled upright as if by strings and a wide, bright grin spread across his face. Pitch pulled in shadows around the boy to make his stark white hair and skin stand out more as to seem ghastly.

 

“Having a Happy Halloween?” Jack asked in a deep voice, which Pitch had to admit seemed a little cliche and lame but luckily the teens were on drugs so it didn't seem like much of an issue. Especially as Jack began to laugh and swoop down toward the teens, flanked by Pitch's shadows. The teens screamed in unison now and began running back the way they had come. Jack stayed behind them, adjusting course to be sure they made it safely out of the woods before drifting back out of sight and allowing just his laugh to ring through the branches. Only now it was more mirthful than malicious as he'd been trying for previously.

 

He found Pitch quickly again and flew around the Boogeyman with a look of ecstasy. “Did you see that? Did you see their faces? They totally saw me! And they were TERRIFIED! I mean, well, I know I shouldn't feel like this but it was GREAT! It was... it was FUN! I didn't know doing that could be fun! Well,” Jack took in a breath though he didn't need to really, “Maybe it wouldn't be so much fun if they were just kids but... well teens aren't going to start believing in me any other way so...”

 

Pitch hummed. “Might I make a suggestion?”

 

Jack paused, “Like what?”

 

“Well, I myself go by a few names. Nightmare King when I'm causing nightmares, Boogeyman when I am found in closets or under beds of children, and a great variety of creatures when in the woods... and other countries have their own terms for my forms. I find that by taking on different titles it is easier to keep a wide variety of believers in various countries and walks of life. Right now your believers will likely be highly based in America and Canada, but by taking on new names or identities you could grow more powerful, faster.”

 

“Like what?” Jack frowned.

 

“Well, while I'm aware you're a little young you could take on the title of Old Man Winter, I happen to know humans use that term but there is no actual spirit fulfilling it, just as Jack Frost had no real spirit before the Man in the Moon created you.”

 

Jack looked startled. “What? That name was around before me?”

 

“Yes, how else did it get in that ridiculous song without you having been able to interact with any humans since you were born? I assume that The Man in the Moon chose that name for you because it was already in use, so that you would have the chance to have belief inspired in the creative mind of a child at one point or another. As it is though, if you choose to call yourself Old Man Winter you could gain power from any who choose to believe in a character with that title,” Pitch proposed this, and Jack thought it over.

 

“Well... it's not a bad idea I guess. North has a bunch of names among humans actually, and none of them is the one he goes by with the Guardians. It's... but what about those teens? What will they believe in now?”

 

The Boogeyman looked thoughtful. “I think, in this case, you'd best to take the title of 'The Ghost Boy of Burgess Pond'. That's the title they knew you by when they were broadcasting their fear of you, even if they didn't really speak of it out loud to each other. I'm surprised you hadn't known about that legend surrounding you, this seems like the sort of thing they heard as children and the fear kindled... well, I suppose ghost stories fall in and out of favour over the years...”

 

Jack made a face at that, but finally shrugged. “Oh well, I guess, surprisingly, it's been kind of fun. I could see doing this next Halloween.”

 

Pitch smirked, “Oh really?”

 

Jack suddenly flushed blue. “Erm, well, yeah. I mean, it's Halloween, right? Fear and fun, allied for one night of the year... I mean, it's not like we have to broadcast it or anything. Just... it could be nice, having a holiday?”

 

A hand with long fingers was set on Jack's shoulder as Pitch's other hand tilted up Jack's chin. “Why Jack, are you proposing that we share a holiday together?”

 

“I- w-well I- I mean it's not like I want to just start hanging out with you, but um, but well... I just don't see why we shouldn't! A-and I mean, it IS your holiday I can't really deny that but I mean I'd say...” Jack pulled back slightly and drew himself up, “I'd say I've got something of a flair for it too... don't you think?”

 

A grin was his response. “Why yes Jackie... and it seems that I've gotten what I wanted in the end after all.”

 

Jack paled, which was a feat considering he was already bone white, “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean,” Pitch drew closer, “We will now be working together, and the children of the world will believe in both of us.”

 

Jack relaxed, slightly, “Um... okay but... but no more world domination!”

 

Pitch snorted, “I wouldn't have needed world domination if the other guardians had given my method of child protection a chance. Remember how I told you all that no one in the world could see me? I wasn't exaggerating, and trust me when I say if I can have another way of securing believers I will take it. To be honest world domination was a rather short sighted solution I've realized. If those children had continued on with no happy memories, dreams, or hope they would have all begun offing themselves and I'd have the same problem of losing power. But I was desperate, I'm sure you understand. Or you would if you'd been left alone a couple more hundred years I'm sure...”

 

Jack shifted, starting to get used to the close proximity and not sure if that was a good thing either. “But um, won't the guardians... other guardians... try to stop you from getting believers again?”

 

“Oh no doubt, but if you're sharing my holiday then your believers and mine will likely become intertwined, whether they fear both of us or see myself as villain and you as saviour.”

 

“So this was some sort of political thing? So... our powers stay about equal, so you can argue that the guardians don't need to do anything?” Jack said this slowly, trying to make it clear.

 

“I think it will work, at least for the next hundred years give or take. Is that agreeable?” Pitch raised his lack of eyebrows and Jack furrowed his.

 

“I... guess so. But I'm still not helping you take over the world!”

 

“You're just not going to let that go are you?” Pitch groaned, “The one time in three I take over the world and it only lasts for a few hours, no one even died permanently, and I'm still never going to hear the end of it from you! At least North and Toothiana can say they remember when I ruled for a good 500 years, which is longer than you've been around.”

 

“Still!”

 

“I'm not going to take over the world, Jack. Not for another few hundred years at least, I've lived for millennia, do you honestly think I want to try another battle when I lost so spectacularly at the last one? There was at least 4000 years between my first attempt and my second, and it's been 2000 years since my last. Even if we say I'm taking less time you've still got at least 1000 years until I try again. I'm not a fool, Frost, but I do not want to be powerless and ignored!”

 

Jack pouted. “Fine. Whatever, say I believe you, then. So... same time next year?”

 

Pitch sighed, “Yes... yes I suppose.” The Boogeyman released the frost spirit and Jack flew back up into the sky, ready to head back to his favourite sleeping tree. He watched, though, as Pitch slid through the shadows, noticing the slight ripples on the edges of the ones he passed through as he headed toward his lair's entrance.

 

After a moment or two having lost sight of the Boogeyman, Jack followed him.

 

 

 

The entrance of the lair was easy to spot. It seemed as though another broken bed frame had grown from the ground as much a beacon to Jack as the red and white pole sticking out of North's roof. The frost spirit flew down the hole, assuming Pitch already to be inside. He wasn't sure what was possessing him to follow the shadowmancer, but he felt so compelled and therefore chose not to question it much.

 

He breached the largest entrance chamber with the cages swinging from the ceiling, a reminder of his last visit, the time he had failed his friends by selfishly seeking his memories before their safety. This made him shiver but just as he considered turning back he was suddenly lassoed around the feet by a tendril of shadow and yanked forward into the gloom. His eyes were well adjusted to the dark by now, but he found that now he was being pulled through tunnels made of darkness and so there was nothing to see no matter how hard he tried. His grip on his staff was tight, but he found he could do little as he was suddenly flung and pinned to a rocky wall, the force shaking his hand and knocking his staff loose so it fell to the ground, out of reach as his wrists and ankles were pinned by shadow shackles to the wall.

 

First, Jack could not believe this had actually just happened. Then he got angry, thrashing about and screaming but to no avail. Then he started pleading with the walls and darkness, telling Pitch he wouldn't bother him again if he'd let him out. When he realized didn't hear him or was ignoring him, the frost spirit grew despondent, hanging his head. Finally, he decided to accept that Pitch would have to come and check on him eventually and he'd just have to hold out until then.

 

Just as he thought that, Pitch's scoffing voice filled the chamber and Jack perked up. “Really Jack? We get reacquainted, I leave you alone for a moment while I check on some nightmares across the country, and you've already broken into my house and activated my security system? Was that really worth it?”

 

“I um... well I just wanted to um... I was bored?” Jack ventured, laughing nervously and pulling a bit at his bonds. “Mind letting me off with a warning?”

 

Pitch grinned. “Are you sure? In my day I'm fairly certain children who misbehaved in such ways had to be punished for the lessons to sink in. And my dear boy, if we are going to be working together we need to make sure boundaries are made clear.”

 

Jack looked wary. “Uh... punishment? No... I don't think that's necessary. Actually, totally the opposite of that. Learned my lesson, won't be back, just one day a year and we don't have to see each other any other time-”

 

“Oh Jack, but that just won't be possible will it? Aside from sharing a forest, which incidentally makes me wonder why we haven't truly crossed paths before recently, fear and fun tie together in other ways. Plenty of sports involve a sense of fear- skydiving, bungee jumping, even skiing or tobogganing. And scary stories pervade the entire year, really, humans get scared for fun all the time. So I suspect now that you know what your centre is you'll find that we'll be in contact more than ever. And therefore, lessons must be well learned.” Pitch strode forward and placed his fingers alongside Jack's cheek, tracing down to his neck and looking at the boy curiously.

 

“Uh, s-sure, but um...” Jack shook his head but the fingers would not go away. “Um, I don't r-really think that... w-why are you suddenly acting like this? I mean before you were all about destroying the guardians, but I don't get why you wanted us to join forces anyway, it was obvious by the time you'd asked you had enough power and leverage to do away with me anyway, and now this... I mean I get teaming up for Halloween and maybe I shouldn't have just waltzed into your house- kind of dumb, I get it, but just... STOP TOUCHING ME!” Jack screamed as Pitch brushed his fingers over Jack's cheek again. The Boogeyman looked mildly surprised, then chuckled.

 

“Honestly Jack, you really don't need to fear that I'd hurt you. Nor do you need to fear the guardians finding out, I don't plan to tell them. By punishment, I only mean I want you to admit something to me.”

 

Jack shivered, looking a bit cross. “Admit what?”

 

“That in Antarctica, you found my offer tempting. That, perhaps if I had asked before your stint with the guardians and you still felt completely hopeless about being seen in either a positive or negative light, you would have agreed to help me.”

 

Jack's eyes widened. “I-” he shook his head, “No way! Look Pitch, I know I was... alone for a long time, but I wasn't that desperate! I didn't want to have kids cringe away in fear, I wanted... I wanted... friends...”

 

“But,” Pitch said, gaze now oddly gentle, “You also wanted to simply be seen. So if I had told you that we would be friends, and before the guardians I'm sure you felt that no one would offer friendship to you, you would have succumbed. Admit it, it's rather obvious.”

 

“And you'll let me go?”

 

“Perhaps.”

 

Jack grumbled for a moment, and then sighed. “Okay maybe... maybe if you had... maybe if it was the end of winter and... and I'd just had a bunch of kids run through me again and... and you'd asked to be friends before anything else then... maybe I would have agreed. Maybe. At that time. But I could have backed out at any point as well!”

 

“Oh I doubt that very much, you're actually very loyal,” Pitch leaned in to Jack's ear and the frost spirit started shaking more. Too bad he couldn't even pretend it was from cold. “I could have made you a Fearling Prince, I think, given the chance... but of course,” he drew back, leaving Jack sweating, “Now that you're a guardian that's impossible.” He looked moody. Jack struggled against the shadows again, still to no avail.

 

“Okay so... are you going to let me go now?”

 

“No.”

 

Jack then let loose a string of words best not repeated.

 

“And you speak to children with that mouth, Jack? Goodness, the things they must learn from you...”

 

Jack seethed. “Okay, whatever, so if you're not going to let me go what ARE you going to do with me?”

 

“Hmm...” Pitch leaned in close again. Jack was getting rather sick of that, leaning in and out like some sort of snake wondering when best to strike its victim. “I do wonder... I do know you're a virgin of course-”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“But given that you're the guardian of 'fun' it gives one pause to think perhaps you might be a natural at all kinds of-”

 

“WOAH WOAH WOAH!” Jack was now struggling mightily, “You've GOT to be kidding! I did not agree to this! I don't agree to this! There is so much not agreeing right now, I am serious I don't want any kind of... are you laughing? THIS ISN'T FUNNY!” Jack thrashed, but Pitch couldn't stop his mirth apparently.

 

“Oh, oh Jackie, I'm obviously joking. But your fear was delightful. Don't worry, I wouldn't want to touch _you_ of all people. I mean, you're nothing more than a child no matter how you look at it.”

 

Jack paused in his rant, now feeling a bit irritated. “Hey, I'm over 300 years old!”

 

“Yes but Jack, maturity is something you've yet to grasp.”

 

“I'm mature! I just don't want to... to um... you're really old!”

 

“Aged like fine wine, and you but a grape on the vine.”

 

“... what is that, some kind of poem?”

 

“Perhaps. Still, it gets across the point. You are a child and, I'm afraid, not my type either.”

 

“Not your... hey! I'm Jack Frost, if girls could see me, they'd be all over me! I mean, Toothiana and her girls can't keep their hands off me!”

 

“Yes... I know. Disgusting really, but that's one spirit's opinion...”

 

“Bunnymund too! He'd want me in a second!”

 

“... so you like... fur?” Pitch looked mildly nauseated. Jack flushed.

 

“Well no, but I'm just saying... look, I know you want me, but I'm not interested.”

 

“Oh come now, I want you as much as you want me.”

 

“Ah HA! So you DO want me!” Jack said in triumph.

 

Suddenly Pitch's eyes filled his vision and he grinned. “And so do you, then?”

 

Jack thought about what he just said and then was about to swear again when his mouth was plastered over by Pitch's, the kiss all teeth and battling tongues and once the Boogeyman withdrew Jack was left panting and flushed.

 

“You... gaaah FINE! Let me down and we'll... you know...” Jack shifted, looking away, “Do the do. Or whatever.”

 

“Again, you're ability to term things,” Pitch shook his head, but was smiling when he snapped his fingers and Jack fell to the ground. The frost spirit groaned and wiggled feeling back into his limbs before he was suddenly swept up by more tendrils of shadow and lifted into Pitch's arms.

 

Bridal style.

 

Jack squeaked.

 

“Letmedownletmedownletmedown!”

 

“Be calm, I'm only going to bring us somewhere more comfortable!” Pitch groused, trying to stop Jack's struggles with shadow coils.

 

“You don't need to hold me like this! This is so weird!” Jack whined as Pitch stepped into the darkness and the void closed around Jack again. When it cleared, they were now in a large bed chamber which matched the decor of the rest of the lair. That is, big, dark, gloomy, and probably damp. Furniture was sparse, a grey dresser and side table with a photo placed face down. A rug in the shape of a bat- very cliche- and then a king-size bed with a black canopy and blankets. The metal bedposts seemed slightly rusted over.

 

“The rust is intentional,” Pitch said simply as Jack was dumped onto the bed and left to re-arrange himself. “Adds to the over arching theme of the room.”

 

“What, unwelcoming dungeon-esque?”

 

“Precisely,” The grin was feral and Jack shuddered slightly.

 

“Well... lame. Also, where is the light coming from? Everything's slightly glowy...”

 

“Luminescent mosses and moulds combined with black light.”

 

“You're kidding.”

 

“Not at all.”

 

“Huh.”

 

Then Pitch pretty much jumped on Jack like a jungle cat, pushing his shoulders back into the mattress and grinding down with his hips, his lips attacking the boy's neck over his jugular as though his mouth was drawn there naturally. Really, it was disconcerting on the whole but as Jack had done little other than 'jack off' so to speak in the last... entirety of his existence- not for a lack of trying otherwise mind you- he was rather distracted by sensation and not at all thinking clearly. Which would have been lucky for any odd perverts who had someone managed to view or hear about what was about to occur. But of course that couldn't happen. Could it.

 

Anyway, Jack wriggled around a bit at that point and decided that it was getting altogether too hot up in that room, so he started working himself out of his hoodie and trousers. As he managed the latter, he noticed Pitch was smiling down at him again. “What?”

 

“Commando, Jack?”

 

“Geez well... you know underwear wasn't always that much of a thing, and since we don't pee or anything my pants don't get dirty, so it's just one just thing to take care of...”

 

“I understand Jackie.”

 

“So are you going to get naked too or...?”

 

“Oh yes, forgive me,” Pitch blinked and his clothes suddenly slipped away from him like water to join the shadows around the room. Jack looked scandalized. “What?” Pitch asked irritably.

 

“You... you walk around naked? Gross!”

 

Pitch actually flushed a little grey at that. “What? No! My skin is covered! My clothing just... happens to be made of shadows!”

 

“If I stand in a shadow naked, I'm still naked!”

 

“Yes, but you can't control the shadow to form fit your body and be dark enough to provide proper cover. I could throw a bunch of poly-blend fibres over my body but without the skill to weave them into garments I'd still be considered naked too.”

 

“You don't see me walking around in a snow speedo!”

 

Pitch snorted. “I don't think I'd object to that.”

 

Jack gasped. “You pervert!”

 

“So are you, look!” They both looked at Jack's erection. The frost spirit pouted.

 

“Fine. Whatever. Let's just do the do so I can get out of here.”

 

“Stop calling it that. It's sex. Don't be juvenile.”

 

“Shut up and do the do.”

 

Pitch glared, but decided that the best thing he could do right now was just be quiet and hope Jack took his lead. Instead he pushed Jack back on the mattress again and moved in to lap at his right nipple while pinching at Jack's left. Jack moaned and thrust up his chest beneath him.

 

“Ah, damn, that's good,” Jack groaned, his fingers winding into Pitch's hair.

 

“Hush, your voice is annoying.”

 

“No it's not, you love my voice. It's all deep and sexual.”

 

“Actually I find it odd, your voice hardly suits your appearance at all. You really look as though you house something a little more boyish.”

 

“Well excuse me for rocking puberty like a boss. Anyway, I'm topping so...”

 

“Ah, excuse me?” Pitch twitched.

 

“Topping. Me. What, you think I'd let you with your girly ponies stick one up my butt? I don't think so!”

 

“Oh do shut up.”

 

“Make me!”

 

Pitch decided he was done with this and a smooth shadow plastered itself over Jack's lips. Sure it would mean no more kissing but really, it was a small price to pay for some goddamn peace and quiet.

 

“Mmph!”

 

“Be quiet, I'm topping and that's that,” Pitch snapped before wrapping his fingers around Jack's erection and giving it a stroke, dissolving the protests back into moans. “You are completely ridiculous.” He ignored Jack's indignant look and moved down the boy's body, licking around his manhood and taking him into his mouth. The boy thrust up, but Pitch held him down as he made some of his best possible work with his seductive tongue.

 

30 seconds later Pitch's mouth was full of cum that tasted like fresh snow, if the fresh snow had been partially melted with sidewalk salt. Not exactly pleasant by any standards but Pitch was not rude and so chose to swallow rather than spit and comment.

 

Jack panted as Pitch started to stroke him again and whined as his over sensitive cock was tempted back into a semi-erect state.

 

“I cannot believe you came so quickly, such a virgin,” Pitch sighed, “But it's to be expected, this way you'll last longer once I'm inside. And don't look at me like that! Honestly, it would look completely ridiculous if you topped me, also being a virgin you'll likely mess it up. At least I have a chance of making both of us enjoy the experience, whereas you'll likely botch the thing.”

 

Jack seemed to sulk as Pitch summoned lubricant from the dresser drawer, god knows why he had it, and spread it over his fingers. Jack's sulking turned into a wince as Pitch's middle finger prodded his hole and slowly slipped inside, thrusting about to soften the muscles there. After a few minutes, he added his second to a low whine from the boy and then, a muffled keen broke through the air.

 

“There it is! So, tell me, if I took off your gag would you continue to talk like an idiot or would you consent to merely making pretty sounds for me?” Jack narrowed his eyes and Pitch sighed. “You are impossible.” A third finger was added, and he spread them slowly, twisting them and prodding Jack's prostate a few more times to make him shudder and fill out before drawing away and positioning his own erection.

 

“You know, you look like you want to complain but you're also doing nothing to pull away,” Pitch mentioned as Jack huffed and crossed his arms, no longer looking at him but rather at the canopy above. Pitch sighed and entered slowly, watching Jack's eyes cross in pain and then shut tightly as he tried to adjust himself. “Relax, it's fine... oh here.” He finally removed the gag as he thrust his hips and Jack yelped at the sharp movement.

 

“Th-that... gah, f-fuck that... Pitch... h-hurts...” Jack whimpered and Pitch snorted, holding still again.

 

“Tell me when you're ready for me to move then.”

 

Jack stared at him. “That's... nice of you... I guess.”

 

“It's natural, Jack. Honestly, if you had been fighting me to this point or genuinely scared I would have stopped by now, but as of this point I don't actually want to hurt you, odd as that may seem. I was not lying when I said I no longer wanted to be alone, and I doubt if I hurt you now you'd stick to our agreement of teaming up.”

 

“Well... damn right I wouldn't! Fine... okay... okay you can... slowly!” Jack insisted as Pitch snorted and began to carefully cause friction between the two of them, angling himself to hit the boy's sweet spot. On the fourth try he managed it, making Jack shudder beneath him and reach up to grab his shoulders.

 

“How does that feel, Jackie?”

 

“Okay, I guess, not so bad going slow. Not sure why humans like it so much from this end though. Maybe it takes some getting used to.”

 

“That seems likely,” Pitch agreed, speeding his movements slightly but when Jack let out a pained gasp he slowed again, looking slightly put out. “Perhaps I should have stretched you more first... are you adverse to some anal training?”

 

“Excuse me?!”

 

“Just a plug or something of the sort to keep you more open, I it would be beneficial for the future.”

 

“The future?” Jack muttered as he broke concentration with the gentle movement in and out. Feeling every inch of Pitch's length within him was kind of weird. “How often do you plan to do this?”

 

“Hmm, fairly often. A few times a week seems agreeable as long as it's feasible with our schedules.”

 

“What? That's a lot! I'm not coming down here that much.”

 

“Well we don't have to just do things down here. I'm not against exhibitionism.”

 

“You are... god you pervert... we're not doing this. Nope. This is a one time thing. And even if it wasn't, I am so not going to use... one of those things...”

 

“A plug?”

 

“That. I'm not going to. Forget that.” Jack winced against Pitch adjusted his position, still slowly but surely ploughing him into the mattress.

 

“Well you'll the one who'll suffer most for it. I just wanted to make our relationship more comfortable,” Pitch shrugged.

 

“Um, since when did I agree to a relationship with you?”

 

“You agreed to partnership and we now appear to be consummating it. If I gave you a ring you could call us mar-”

 

“DON'T SAY IT!” Jack yelled, “Nope, nope, so not that. No.”

 

“You're right, I don't know why anyone would want to marry you.”

 

“Hey! Everyone wants to marry me, I'm ridiculously attractive!”

 

“Well I don't.”

 

“Yes you do!”

 

“I hardly think I want to marry you any more than you want to marry me.”

 

“You- I- that is not going to work twice!”

 

“Well it was worth a try.” Pitch tried speeding up a bit again and this time it was allowed. Interesting.

 

“I wouldn't marry you. Okay, maybe doing this once in a while is okay, it's... ah,” Jack stammered a little, “I-it's okay, um, maybe once... a month. Or week. Um, we'll see. But no... plugs... urg.”

 

“Fine, fine, we'll talk about that later,” Pitch now began to hammer against Jack's prostate again, making him start chanting Pitch's name. The Boogeyman had to admit he rather liked that.

 

Finally, Jack began to feel another twisting in his gut and blew his load between the two. He panted as Pitch kept going another five minutes and was nearly asleep by the time Pitch exploded inside him. Jack grimaced as he twisted around when Pitch withdrew.

 

“That's so gross. It's slimy.”

 

“Obviously. I considered drawing out early but you're already messy on the outside.”

 

“So you made me messy on the inside?”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“So gross. Anyway, I'm tired, so I'm just going to have a nap, okay?”

 

“Alright, but you should be aware it's physically impossible for anyone other than Sanderson to sleep here without getting nightmares.”

 

“So you get nightmares too?”

 

“I don't really sleep.”

 

“But you have a bed.”

 

“Sometimes I like to lie under it. I don't remember the last time I was on the top, and I never sleep here.”

 

“You actually lie under the bed?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What the hell Pitch.”

 

Pitch groaned and rolled over beside Jack. “You can sleep here if you want, but I felt I should warn you.”

 

“Never mind, I'll just go find my sleeping tree.”

 

“I can help with that,” Pitch said, standing quickly again and scooping Jack into his arms and slipping into the void. Soon Jack felt himself placed sleepily into his favourite tree branch with his staff placed delicately back into his arms.

 

“Hmm, sleeping in the sun... s'bright... g'night Pitch... or the opposite, I dunno.”

 

“Yes, yes,” Pitch shook his head, smirking as his shadows enclosed him in his 'cloak' again and he vanished. Jack closed his eyes and slept.

 

 

 

“JACK! Is that you?”

 

Jack's eyes opened blearily and he looked down from his tree, vaguely recalling inviting Jamie and co to come find him today. Unfortunately his ass still hurt and the pain made him yelp and fall out of his tree onto the ground. Luckily the ground was covered in leaves so it didn't add much to his pain. He looked up to see Jamie and his friends looking a little horrified.

 

“What's up Jamie? Decided to come hang out, huh?” Jack tried to smile as he got to his feet.

 

“Um, why are you... naked?” Jamie asked. Jack blinked, looked down, and turned bright blue.

 

“DAMN IT PITCH!” Jack screamed as he conjured some snow to cover his junk, running through the forest away from the kids yelling in rage.

 

Pitch's laughter followed him through the trees in the noonday light. “I thought you didn't wear 'snow speedos', Jackie.”

 

“GET OUT HERE WHERE I CAN SEE YOU! AND GIVE MY CLOTHES BACK! PEOPLE COULD SEE ME LIKE THIS!”

 

“Am I scary now, Jackie?” More laughter in the shadows.

 

“I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU A NEW ONE!”

 

This screaming and laughter, this fear and fun, this air of mischief was likely to follow these two in this forest for a very, very long time.

 


End file.
